Henry's wish
by wolfbloodfan 67
Summary: A mother's love is instinctual, can Henry have it even after Emma's gone. AU Emma is stuck in the enchanted forest. Oneshot


**Au. I lost my plot bunny,so it's only a one shot**

When she was younger, she always saw herself with her true love and many children running under her feet. She got her true love in one minute and taken the next, then she got a second chance at love but he's honourable man, a good man and a loving man. This man stuck to his word, he didn't leave his accountability.

She still had one thing that she wanted, a child that she loved with the passion of a lioness. This child had just lost one mother to darkness, it consumed her whole making her own darkness. No it was not the six children that she wanted running round her feet. She didn't even want to think of a life without him. She knew that he was meant to be her son, no matter what.

After Emma being claimed as the dark one and being transported to the realm where magic belongs. Henry came to live with Regina, they were both healing with a loss of love. Regina felt like he needed be with a parent he already lost so many, that he needed to be close to her so he knew that she wasn't going anywhere. Henry wanted help his Mom through Robin's rejection (this is what is was to him.). One thing he didn't want to admit to himself was that he was scared that he didn't want his Mom to leave and that he was terrified every time she was out of his sight.

Regina opened the front door slowly and walked in with the same manner, she was upset, angry, nervous and confused. She knew why she was upset and confused but not the other things she was feeling, anger and hate already made her lose most of her life those feelings, now just made her want to cry not lash out. She had just seen Robin with Zelena, she was glad that they didn't see her. But the looks of pity from the people around her, killed her inside she wasn't used to people caring for wellbeing. What she saw made her wanted to burst into tears , she'd never be able to do that for Robin, Robin was smiling and listening to Zelena's stomach. Regina old thoughts came back to haunt her, she was not a woman, an adult female maybe. Not a woman. She never was.

Her shoes clicked as walked down the hallway to living room, where her son was. When she saw sight that made her smile with true happiness, only few people were able to do that and now it is only one, Henry was curled up sleeping on the sofa. She crouched down to Henry's level and tapped him to wake up him up. "Henry it's time to wake up" she began to whisper to him very gently. "We're going to Granny's for dinner ! Snow and Charming are meeting us there." She'd didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful, he never looked like that anymore when he was awake. He looked like the baby she brought home, the only thing was as he got older the more he began to look like Baelfire and Rumple but his height was all Charming. The other thing that was Charming was his hair, but from his expressions and personality, you could tell who his mothers were. She didn't want to wake him up, to see worry etched into his face. She wondered how much he could take, in this moment she vowed never to hurt him again.

A deep yawn erupted from Henry's mouth and with that his eyes began to flutter open. He looked at his mother for while thinking that how could anyone who's so nice to him, had been evil. He knew she'd never turn her back again. " Mom, can we watch movies together when we get back ?" He asked his Mom happily, while asking,he got on feet facing away from the telly. "Yes we can, I'll get some popcorn, sweets." Regina quickly happy spend time with her son. His eyes remind her of something, the laughter and goodness that she had seen in every hero's eyes. This is the point when she knew no matter what life throw at him, his morality would never waiver, but she'd still always worry about him it was her job as a mother. "And hot chocolate with cinnamon" they said unison that would rival Anna and Elsa.

As they walk down the street, the air had a bite to it and the pavement thinly covered with frost. Henry's trailing his mother's face "Mom do you think Mom might came back good, and she'll be back and… stay" he mumbled, almost pleading with her to say yes. Touching her nose and lowering her eyes, she bargained with the answer Henry wanted " You saw how Rumple was with your father, when he was the dark one. He still cared."


End file.
